Missing
by Alexz Recoro and Project M.A.X
Summary: REWRITTEN, REPOSTED, RENAMED. Formally, ‘Life and Love Are Never Easy’. A new girl comes to the Institute. Evan develops a bit of a crush, but when her past with, and her love for, Pietro is revealed, the X-Men are drawn into her and her family’s s


Title: Missing  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summury: REWRITTEN, REPOSTED, RENAMED. Formally, 'Life and Love Are Never Easy'. A new girl comes to the Institute. Evan develops a bit of a crush, but when her past with, and her love for, Pietro is revealed, the X-Men are drawn into her and her family's search for her missing cousin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men Evolution characters. I only own my new characters  
  
AN: This is kinda, sorta, not really an AU fic. The only things I changed from the show are that Remy is there, Kurt, Evan and Remy are on the football team, and Kitty is a cheerleader. That's about it. Written during the second season, when Kelly is the Principal. I also added a few X-Men who aren't currently in the show, like Sunfire, Psylocke, and others.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review. NO FLAMES!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
FRIDAY, MARCH 1ST  
  
Kurt sat in gym class, relaxing back against the bleachers. He was bored. They had a free day, and that usually meant that he, Kitty, Rogue and Evan all hung out in the bleachers and talked, or played basketball. But Evan and Rogue were in Principle Kelly's office, Evan for setting off a smoke bomb in History class and Rogue was with him as a co-conspirator, and Kitty was across the gym with four other girls, practicing for the upcoming cheerleading tryouts. Kurt smiled slightly when he caught Kitty's eye and she smiled brightly at him. She was wearing a pair of red short and a red and gold Bayville Hawks Football tee shirt, and Kurt thought she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
Kurt's grin grew when he recognized the shirt. It was his, but Kitty must have snagged it out of his clean laundry basket. Kitty turned when she felt his eyes on her and smiled guiltily when he pointed at her shirt, then turned back to what she was doing. She was on the cheerleading squad, and wanted to be on it again, though she didn't know why. They sucked. They were so bad, that the Chess Team laughed at them. But Kitty hoped they would get better. She wanted Kurt to be proud of her cheering him on while he was playing football.  
  
"Yo Kurt!" Someone yelled. Kurt turned and found several of his football teammates standing at the double doors that separated the old and new gyms. He raised a hand in greeting as his eyes went back to Kitty. One of the boys climbed the bleachers to sit next to Kurt. He was a small, lithe Japanese boy with mischievous dark-brown eyes that seemed to jump out of his fair skinned face and messy black hair that was always in his eyes. His name was Shiro Yoshida, a.k.a. 'Sunfire', and he was one of the many mutants that called the Xavier Institute home. He also happened to be one of Kurt's best friends.  
  
"Yo blue." Shiro greeted as he dropped down on the bleachers next to Kurt.  
"Hey." Kurt replied, not taking his eyes off of Kitty.  
"You wanna come run plays with us for next year, or are you enjoying your view too much?" Shiro teased, elbowing Kurt in the ribs. Kurt grunted in mock annoyance, but the red blush spreading across his cheeks was enough of an answer for Shiro, who laughed, drawing Kitty's attention. She saw Shrio sitting next to Kurt and waved. He raised a hand in greeting, and she turned back to her practice.  
  
"Come on, man. I know Kitty's got you drooling in your lap, but come run plays with us. We all need the practice. By the way," Shiro looked around, "where's Evan and the lovely Rogue?"  
"Kelly'z office."  
"What for?"  
"Ztinkbomb in Heztory"  
"Both of them?"  
"Evan zet it off, Rogue treed to cover for heem."  
"Oh." Shiro sat in silence for a moment, then, "Is it just me, or do those two have a thing for each other?"  
"Eet'z not just you," Kurt assured his friend. He watched Kitty for a few more minutes, than climbed to his feet. "Ee'm going to talk to Keety, then Ee'll be een there."  
  
"'Kay." Shiro replied, also climbing to his feet. "See you in a few." He bounded down the bleachers, Kurt on his heels. When they reached the bottom of the bleachers, they split, Shiro heading towards the new gym, Kurt heading for Kitty.  
"Hey." He said lazily, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Hey yourself." She said, smiling over her shoulder at him.  
"Ee'm headeeng over to the other gym weeth Zheero to practeece."  
"'Kay. Be careful." She looked pointedly at his watch. Kurt grinned at her concern, and winked before crossing the gym to join Shiro and some of his other teammates. Kitty watched him go with a smile.  
  
"Kitty, just ask him out already." Carly, one of the girl Kitty was practicing with, said.  
"Yeah." Cathy added. "It's obvious that you head over heels for him, and he couldn't take his eyes off of you."  
"Enough guys." Kitty said. "Kurt's my best friend, so leave it alone. Now come on, let's practice."  
  
Kurt stood in his position, running back, waiting for the 'hike' from the quarterback. Kurt looked down the line to where a member of the Brotherhood, Pietro Maximoff also waited. Pietro was also a running back, and he was very good. Kurt said a silent prayer of thanks that Evan wasn't there. Though lately, Pietro had been steering clear of Evan and the entire Institute. He seemed to be exhausted, lacking his usual spirit and energy, and walked around with a depressed, lost look on his face. He looked like he had lost his best friend.  
  
Kurt turned his attention back to the drills, but the team captains were still discussing something, so Kurt went back to looking around the gym. He saw Kitty come in from the other gym, and was about to go over to her when something else caught his eye, a flash of purple. He turned to look and got the surprise of his life. Standing in the open door that lead from the gym into the hallway was a small, thin girl. She couldn't have been more than fifteen. But what had caught Kurt's attention was her hair. It was a strange purple color.  
  
Kurt stopped and stared. The girl stared back, and Kurt noticed how strange her eyes were. They were wide, almond shaped, and slightly slanted, set in a small featured golden brown face with a small nose and mouth, high cheekbones and a pointed chin. But what really caught Kurt's attention was that the girls right eye was green with blue lines running through it, and her left eye was blue with green lines.  
  
Kurt blinked, breaking their connection. The girl smirked at Kurt, then gave him a mock, two finger salute and did a flawless backhand spring that carried her out of sight.  
"Wow." Kitty breathed from next to him. "Who was that?"  
"Ee don't know. Ee've never seen her before. Her hair. . ."  
"I saw that. It was purple." Kitty chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I wonder who she was. She'd make a great cheerleader."  
"Zhe deedn't ztrike me az the cheerleadeeng type." Kurt said with a laugh.  
  
Neither of them noticed Pietro, who had been staring at the door in shock. His face was as white as a sheet, and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. 'Ky.' He thought desperately. 'Is it really you? What are you doing here?' Pietro shook his head. It couldn't be Ky, he was imagining things.  
  
Evan and Rogue walked out of Kelly's office, both of them looking glumly at the detention slips in their hands.  
"I'm so not sticking around." Evan whispered to Rogue. She didn't answer. She was to busy staring at the girl that had just left the outer office.  
"Evan, look." She hissed, elbowing him to get his attention. He looked, then did a double take as the girl turned the corner and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Rogue?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Was her hair. . ."  
"Yeah."  
"Purple?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, either Kurt's got a relative nobody knows about, or that girl was involved in a hit and run with a chemistry experiment."  
"Ah vote the second one. She didn't look German, she had a more Asian look to her, probably Japanese like Shiro." Rogue said.  
"Think we're getting a new house mate?"  
"Ah hope not. Professor promised mah own room now that the third floors finished."  
  
Evan and Rogue both jumped slightly when the final bell rang.  
"Finally." Evan said with a sigh of relief. "I am so out of here. You comin'?"  
"What, and miss out of Kelly's detention?" Rogue asked sarcastically. "Yah crazy boy? Ah'm with yah." Evan laughed as they left the outer office.  
  
"I like ya girl. Your just as crazy as I am."  
"How are we gonna get home?" Rogue asked as they retrieved Evan's skateboard from his locker, then Rogue's backpack from hers. "Wait, Ah'll rephrase that. How am Ah getting home?"  
"What are ya talking about girl?"  
  
Rouge rolled her eyes, and smiled at him. "Cute, but dumb. Yah have yah skateboard, so no problem for yah. But there's no way that 'Shades is gonna let mah in his car smellin' like this."  
"Girl, what are ya talking about?" Evan said, stopping and staring at the Goth girl. "Ya smell fine."  
"Ah see that nose of yah's doesn't work to well." Rogue teased. She started to walk away, then froze when Evan wrapped one well muscled arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.  
  
"I like the way you smell." Evan whispered. He nuzzled her shoulder where it was covered by her shirt and leather jacket, then wrinkled his nose at her when she turned her head to look at him. "Except right now."  
"And who's fault is that suga?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow. Her fear at his touch had faded when she saw how careful he was, and now she was enjoying the closeness, and the flirting. Evan gave her his best 'who, me?' look, then grinned and winked before pulling away. Rogue instantly missed his warmth, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Come on Rogue. Let's go." Scott said, coming down the hall. He stopped before he reached her though, and wrinkled his nose. "On second thought, why don't you walk home and air out." "No problem." Rogue said, laughing along with Evan as Scott practically ran away. Rogue grinned at Evan. "So, does that skateboard of yah's have room for a passenger?"  
"Or course my lady." Evan joked, bo wing low. "Especially one as beautiful as you."  
"Then let's go." Rogue said with a grin.  
  
"Robert Drake! You bring that back here!" The familiar voice of Rahne 'Wolfsbane' Sinclair caused Kurt and Kitty to grin at each other. Moments later, Bobby 'Iceman' Drake came tearing around the corner of the school as fast as his legs could carry him, Rahne right on his heels, furious. Bobby was laughing as he waved the CD case that he had obviously just taken.  
"Ahh!" Rahne growled as she tackled the taller boy. They wrestled around for a while before Rahne was able to turn the tables and pin Bobby beneath her.  
  
She retrieve her CD, then preceded to sit on his chest and tickle him mercilessly.  
"Knock it off! Come on Rahne, stop!" Bobby begged, laughing so hard that tears streamed down his cheeks, where they froze, then crackled and fell off when he laughed again.  
"Say Uncle!" Rahne yelled.  
"Never."  
"Come on, just give up!"  
"I'd rather do this." Bobby declared, his eyes bright. He used a move Logan taught him, and flipped Rahne under him. She glared at him, her green eyes snapping. Not giving the hesitation he felt time to take root, Bobby leaned down and gave Rahne a swift, hard kiss on the mouth. Then he jumped to his feet and ran off.  
  
Rahne lay there for a moment, stunned, her lips chilled from Bobby's kiss. Then she was on her feet and after him. Bobby was only jogging until Rahne came running up. The he was off. He ran away from her, around the back of the school. He was grinning over his shoulder at her, when he slammed into the girl.  
"Sorry!" He yelled over his shoulder, barely registering that the girl had deep, dark blue hair.  
"Yeah! Sorry!" Rahne also yelled, running after Bobby. The girl raised an eyebrow after the two teenagers, then went back to eying the trees in the back of the school, wondering how fast she could climb them. She blinked, tears stinging her eyes as she thought about the two people who would usually be right next to her, climbing the trees with her. 'Will, Pietro.' She thought sadly, blinking the tears away. Both were lost to her now.  
  
Amara 'Magma' Aquilla looked around the corner of the school hallway. Seeing it apparently deserted, she bolted for the backdoor.  
"Bonzi!" Was all she heard before someone tackled her. Amara put out her arms to stop her fall, and ended up laying on her side in sort of a half hug with none other than Rob 'Sunspot' Da Costa.  
"Tag. Your it." Rob said, a smile. Amara rolled her eyes, but smiled back. Their impromptu game of tag had been going on for three weeks now, with the two of them stalking each other in the Institute and the school hallways.  
  
"No fair." Amara protested, making no move to stand up and leave Rob's embrace. "How do you always find me?"  
"I always know where you are." Rob said with a lopsided smile. "I can always sense you. I get this tingle on the back of my head when your around."  
"Unfair use of mutant powers." Amara complained, grinning at him.  
"It's not part of my powers." Rob shot back, and suddenly his face was way to close for Amara's comfort.  
  
"What is it then?" She whispered, trying to stop her heart from racing.  
"It means I like ya." Rob whispered, closing the remaining distance between their lips with agonizing slowness. Amara closed her eyes, her breathing and heart rate increasing. She could feel her power starting to slip, and knew her body was skyrocketing. But she could also feel heat radiating from Rob's body and knew his stranglehold on his powers was also slipping. Amara felt a swell of pride that it was her making Rob lose control.  
Just as the two fire mutants were about to kiss, the backdoor or the school opened, then slammed shut. The two instantly sprang about and jumped to their feet. In front of them was a small girl with purple hair.  
"Sorry guys. I'm really sorry." The girl said, backing up, her accent unlike anything Amara had ever heard. The girl bolted back out the door, and Rob and Amara stared at each other. Amara looked away first, glancing at the floor, and then she had to laugh. Rob looked down also, and his laugh joined hers. On the white tiles floor, where Amara and he had been laying, were black outlines of their bodies, scorched into the floor boy the intense heat they had been putting out.  
  
As soon as their laughter had died down, Amara looked at Rob shyly.  
"Hey Rob?"  
"Yeah?" Rob asked, grinning at her. Amara stepped closes to him and cupped his cheek, feeling the heart flair up inside him again as he struggled for control over his powers, then leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
"Your it."  
  
And then she was gone, out the backdoor and heading for home, leaving Rob standing in the hallway, his jaw scrapping the ground and his body temperature skyrocketing as he struggled to bring his powers back under control.  
  
Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee stood under a tree, her books clutched to her chest, her yellow trench coat drowning her small frame. She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and tapped her foot impatiently. Where was he? It that boy didn't show that annoyingly handsome face of his in the next second, she what going to. . .  
"Hi Jubilee, by Jubilee." Amara called, running past her as fast as humanly possible without using mutant powers. Jubilee grinned and shook her head. Amara and Rob were playing tag, a.k.a. flirting, again and Amara was high tailing it back to the Institute before Rob could catch her. Jubilee rolled her eyes. Seriously, if those two didn't stop denying their feelings, she was going to get Sam's help and lock them in the Danger Room. Speaking of Sam...  
  
"What's with the frown?" Sam 'Cannonball' Guthrie asked, coming up next to Jubilee, his large frame dwarfing the small Chinese girl who was the object of his affections.  
"Your late." Jubilee said, glaring at him. Sam put a hand behind his head nervously, causing some of his blonde hair to fall into his eyes. "I know, I'm really sorry. I was talking to one of my teachers and I lost track of time." He flashed her his farm boy grin, and Jubilee felt her heart start racing. "Forgive me." "Maybe." She replied, trying to calm her racing heart. 'Come on Jubilee! Pull yourself together! What would your friends at your old school think if they saw you going weak at the knees every time this farm boy smiles at you? Course, he is an extremely cute farm boy. . .' "What would it take for you to forgive me?" Sam asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and bending down to lock his blue eyes with hers.  
"Expensive gifts?" Jubilee teased, enjoying the game.  
"Hmm." Sam released one of her shoulders to rub his jaw thoughtfully, then his eyes brightened and the farm boy grin returned in full force, making Jubilee feel like she was going to fall over.  
  
"Well, this is the best I can do." Sam showed her both of his open hands, then pulled a rose bud seemingly out of nowhere. It was a perfect red rose, it's petals tightly closed, but soft as silk. "For my favorite Chinese gymnast."  
"I'm the only Chinese gymnast you know."  
"All the more reason for you to be my favorite." Sam teased, handing her the rose. Jubilee toke it and touched it to her cheek gently, enjoying the softness.  
"So, am I forgiven?" Sam asked, his blue eyes pleading with her. Jubilee grinned at him, then slid her arm through his.  
"Yes, you're forgiven." She said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. But he was so much taller than her that she ended up just kissing his jaw. Sam grinned and leaned down to kiss her nose, which make her wrinkle it at him, which her found extremely adorable.  
  
Sam caught a flash of purple heading into the school and turned quickly to look. Jubilee saw it to, and stood with her jaw gaping.  
"Sam, did that girl have purple hair?"  
"Yep."  
"Good, then I'm not the only one hallucinating. Let's get home."  
"Can I carry your books for you?"  
"Sure."  
  
The purple haired girl stood in front of the school long after everyone had gone, toying with a strand of long hair. She had a strange and exotic beauty that was a testament to her Spanish/Japanese father and her Italian mother, with a gymnast's small, compact body. She had dark skin, high cheekbones and small features, with a small pointed chin. Her ears were triangular shaped and pointed at the top. Her eyes were huge and almond shaped, with a slight slant to them. Her right one was green with blue lines, while her left was blue with green.  
  
She was dressed as differently as she looked. She was wearing a white halter top that laced loosely up the front, revealing about a half-inch of skin. The bottom hem was edged in an inch or two of green lace. Two thin straps connected the top of the shirt to a green collar around her neck that almost covered her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that went to mid thigh and a blue and white half skirt that tied around her waist, covering her left leg to the ankle, and a pair of knee high, thick soled, lace up black boots.  
  
As she waited, fidgeting with the tie of her skirt, the hem of her shirt, a strand of her long purple hair, a motorcycle pulled up. The driver pulled off his helmet to reveal a short, muscular man with a couple of days worth of growth on his chin and a wild hairstyle that made the girl want to run out and buy him a bottle of hair gel. He also had a dangerous look in his eyes that made her want to run and find a tree to hide in. The man growled at her, and the urge to cower disappeared. Instead, she straightened up and glared right back, even hissing a little. The man's eyebrows shot up, but he did smirk at her. The girl allowed herself to relax a little. But only a little.  
  
"Are ya Rin-Ky Kanno?" The man asked gruffly. The girl narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
"The name is Ky. Got it? Ky. Not Rin-Ky, just Ky."  
"Whatever. Ah'm Logan."  
"Logan. What , is that like Cher and Madonna? You got a last name?"  
"Just Logan."  
"What kind of name is Logan?"  
"What kind of name is Ky?"  
"I'm part Japanese. What's your excuse?"  
  
Logan ignored that. "Ya've got a weird accent too. Where ya from?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Humor me."  
"It's long and complicated."  
"How complicated could it be? It's a simple question, it should be a simple answer."  
"In my family, nothing is simple."  
"Just answer the damn question ya damn smart ass!"  
"Temper, temper." Ky taunted. Logan growled, and Ky shrugged. "Fine."  
  
"I'm from L.A., most recently. I was born in New Orleans, along with my twin brother and my six cousins."  
"Ya have six cousins?"  
"Yes. Now shut up. You wanted my family history, your going to get it. My mom is the youngest of a set of Italian quadruplets that belong to the Thieves Guild, and are the top thieves. My dad is half Spanish, half Japanese, and my grandfather is one of the best ninjas in Japan.  
  
"My aunt Kira marred my uncle Ian, whose half Irish, half English, which is strange enough, and they have two kids, my cousins Will and Kat. Their one month older than me. My uncle Jeff had twins with a French member of the Assassins named Mackenzie who is also a twin. My cousins Jamill and Brock are two months older than me. My uncle Luca is married to my aunt Natalia, whose Russian, and a high ranking member of the KGB. Aunt Nat's really cool. She's gonna buy me my first gun when I turn eighteen. Anyway, they have twins too, and Shay and Marius are three months older than me.  
  
"Because I have family all over the world, my brother, my cousins and I grew up not only in New Orleans, but Italy, France, Spain, Japan, Ireland, England, and Russia. My mom and dad are on... business in L. A., but their planning on going back to Spain soon. My brother and two of my cousins are living in New Orleans with my uncles. I would be there too, but I'm stuck going to this glorified mutant hotel."  
  
Ky glared at Logan, who glared back. Ky suddenly winced and reeled back. Logan, concerned, stepped forward.  
"Stay back!" Ky snapped, her eyes tightly closed as she fumbled in her bag for a moment before pulling out a pair of sunglasses. As Logan stared in amazement, part of the concrete bannister of the stairs actually started to... melt. When Ky straightened up and sat that, she frowned.  
"Damn it. Look what you made me do." She didn't give Logan a chance to answer, just shrugged on her coat, a dark green duster with a light green lining that was cut high in the front and had three chains across the chest, and stomped past Logan to his bike. "Oh, and by the way, it's a little early in our acquaintance for you to be thinking that I am a bitch."  
  
Logan stared at Ky for a moment before finding his voice. "Did ya read my mind?"  
"No. That's Uncle Jeff, Jamill and Brock. I read your emotions. They were hard to miss, with your aura blinding me and giving me one hell of a headache. Let's get out of here before you piss me off so bad I melt the whole damn school."Logan allowed a smile to cross his face.  
"Ya know what Little Bit? Ah think we'll get along just fine."  
"Thank god for small favors." Ky said sarcastically. "Can we please get going? I have a bad headache and I really need to find a quiet place to do some meditation."  
"Ya like to meditate?"  
"It's the only way to keep some of my powers under control, like the melting thing and the power to read emotions, aura's and chi. I can't control those, so the emotions and the chi give me a headache, and the aura's make my eyes hurt. They all make me upset, and that makes it so I can't control the whole melting thing. So I have to meditate to block out the emotions, the chi and the aura. I'm just glad I can control most of my powers."  
"Ya have more powers than that?" Logan asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, a few more."  
"Your pretty powerful Little Bit."  
"You should see me when I'm with my cousins. You don't want to make our family mad. But with a family with a history like ours, it's not unusual for us to be as powerful as we are."  
  
"Ah." Was all Logan said. He handed her a helmet, put on his own, and straddled his bike. "Hop on."  
"Any chance of letting me drive?"  
"How old are ya?"  
"Fifteen, soon to be sixteen. But I've been riding motorcycles since I was ten. Living with the Guilds of Thieves and Assassins, you learned a way to move fast early in live, and when I was in LA, I developed a love for anything with wheels that I could do something stupid on. Once again, can I drive?"  
"Not a chance Little Bit."  
"Why do you insist on calling me that?"  
"Would you prefer that Ah call you Rin-Ky?"  
"Little Bit it is." Ky decided, pulling on her helmet and climbing onto the bike just behind him. "Lead on McDuff."  
  
"What?"  
"Ignore me. I'm quoting at random."  
"Is that going to be a problem with ya?"  
"It might be."  
"'Might be'?"  
"I guess I should tell you." Ky said with a sigh.  
"Tell me what?" Logan was seriously starting to wonder about this girl.  
  
"My brother, my cousins and I are all geniuses."  
"Define 'genius'."  
"I started learning Calculus when I was three, Chemistry when I was four, Physics when I was five, and by the time I was six I was fluent in six languages. But it's not tied into our mutant powers."  
"Oh my God."  
"Just drive."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"I could get used to that."  
"Don't."  
"Duly noted."  
  
Logan stared the motorcycle and started towards the Xavier Institute.  
  
Evan and Rogue finally made it to the Institute after several failed attempts at sharing Evan skateboard. They finally managed to balance themselves on the skateboard, Even standing on it sideways with Rogue in front of him, her back pressed into his chest. Evan had one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling off, with his chin resting on top of her head. When they finally made it home, the two finally tumbled off the skateboard onto the warm soft grass under one of the many trees that littered the lawn of the Xavier Institute.  
  
Evan and Rogue lay under one of the over handing willow trees, laughing.  
"Well, suga, that was fun." Rogue drawled.  
"Yeah, it was." Evan agreed lazily, his fingers tracing lazy circles on her hip. Rogue hadn't noticed until then that Evan's arms were still around her waist, but to her surprise, she really didn't mind. Evan was one of her best friends and she trusted him more than she trusted anyone.  
  
Their moment was interrupted by the distinct 'bamf' of Kurt's teleporting as he and Kitty appeared just outside the branches of the tree, and the roar of two motorcycle engines as first Logan, then Remy pulled up to the Institute. Rogue and Evan both heard Logan yelling at Remy for something, then the smooth, taunting voice of Remy answering back. Logan grumbled back, then Rogue saw him disappear into the Institute... followed by a small thin girl with purple hair. She chuckled slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Evan asked sleepily, his fingers still stroking her waist through her shirt. Rogue knew that if she didn't get up, and take Evan with her, they were both going to fall asleep, right here in the grass under the willow tree.  
"Wake up sugah." Rogue said, elbowing Evan gently in the ribs. "The girl with purple hair just walked into the house with Logan. Ah'm guessing that we're gonna have ta go meet her."  
"No." Evan whined cutely. "I wanna stay here. I like this."  
  
"Remy is sure that the chere likes that too." Remy's familiar whiskey- and-molasses voice drew both Rogue and Evan's attention. The seventeen-year- old Cajun was standing just inside the drooping branches, grinning at the two younger teenagers. "But there is a very interesting spitfire of a p'tite with purple hair that le bon Charles wants us ta meet. Shall we?" He extended a hand to Rogue, which she took and allowed him to pull her to her feet, pulling Evan up with her.  
"Let's go." Rogue agreed, linking arms with both boys and pulling them toward the house.  
  
Ky's first meeting with a resident of the Xavier Institute did not go well. Logan and she had just pulled up to the Institute, and Logan was trying to coax a very uncooperative and stubborn Ky off the bike and into the house. But Ky just crossed her arms and refused to get off the bike. Logan was getting ready to strangle her when Remy roared through the gates and slid to a stop in a spray of gravel. Several pieces hit Ky's bare leg and she yelped in pain as one or two of the pieces cut her smooth skin.  
"Ass!" She snarled at him. Remy removed his helmet and flashed her his patented 'Cajun boy' grin.  
"Well, 'ello dere chere." He drawled, his French lilt practically dripping off his words. Ky shot him a disgusted look.  
"Back. Off. Moran."  
"Actually, Remy is Cajun." He continued, still leering.  
"Calling you Cajun, or even 'Frency' is an insult to my background and family." Ky retorted.  
  
"Knock it off you two." Logan growled. "Your house and team mates now. Remy, this is Ky Kanno."  
"Charmed." Remy grinned, bowing low. Kay rolled her eyes.  
"Honestly Remy LeBeau, you have the worst memory." Ky taunted. Remy raised his eyebrow.  
"Does Remy know you p'tite?"  
"I know all those blows to your head weren't good for you." Ky snapped her fingers loudly. "Kat owes me twenty bucks. Logan, what are the rules for international calls? I gotta call Kat in England." Logan just shook his head. As Ky walked towards Logan, Remy swore under his breath in French. Ky whirled on him, her eyes flashing dangerously. She dived after Remy, and Logan realized that Remy might have reason to fear for his life.  
  
Ky grabbed Remy's arm, spun him around and pinned him to a convenient tree, gripping his throat tightly.  
"You want to call me a freaky bitch, do it to my face." She growled at him. "Besides, you got no business calling me a freak... red eyes."  
"Ya understood Remy?" Remy gasped out.  
"I'm fluent in six languages, have been since I was six years old."  
"Yeah right." Remy snarled, and instantly regretted it when Ky squeezed his throat again.  
"Listen here dork. I speak English, Italian, Spainish, Japanese, Russian and French. I've forgotten more swear words than you've ever known, I'm most definitely smarter than you, and considering that I've got you pinned to a tree, even though your older and bigger than me, I can kick your ass without breaking a sweat. So don't piss me off."  
Ky released Remy and let him drop into the dirt. Then she spun on her heel and stomped towards Logan, who was standing near the front door. Just before Ky entered the mansion, when Remy thought she was safely out of ear shot, he mumbled,  
"What a spitfire little p'tite." Ky instantly spun around and flipped Remy off.  
"Don't call me p'tite red eyes." She yelled at him before disappearing into the house. Remy stared after her in surprise before chuckling and heading towards the tree that he had noticed Rogue and Evan laying under.  
"She's quite de little spitfire." Remy mused to himself. "Wonder if de p'tite's got any family..."  
  
Ky slumped in a single chair in front of Professor Xavier's desk, Logan standing behind her. Ky had the feeling that he was standing there to keep her from bolting out the door while they waited for Xavier. Ky eyed the large window, judging how fast she could run to it, smash it with her elbow, jump out and hit the ground running. They were two floors up, but so what? She'd survived worse falls. Jumping off of a cliff with Kat, Brock and Marius and plunging more than five hundred feet into rocky, ice cold water in the middle of December, in the pouring rain, while dodging bullets from the IRA and trying too keep a hold of those damned statues that must have weighed fifty pounds apiece came to mind. Ky shifted more weight onto her legs, getting ready to make a run for it. Two hands suddenly slammed down on her shoulders, forcing her back into her seat.  
"Hey! Let go!" Ky yelled, struggling against his iron grip, but Logan had her at a disadvantage.  
  
"Settle down Little Bit and sit still." Logan growled. Ky relaxed, then surged upward, but she didn't fool Logan. "Don't even think about it Rin-Ky."  
"Don't call me that!" Ky yelled, still struggling against his grip. "Let me go! I want out of here."  
"Calm down Rin-Ky." Xavier said calmly. Ky stopped fighting Logan and glared at the bald man in the wheelchair.  
"Look 'Baldy', the name is Ky. Not Rin-Ky, just Ky. No one calls me Rin-Ky, not even grandpa. He calls me Rin. And before you ask, no you can't call me Rin. Only my grandpa can call me that, and you are not him. You can call me Ky. Just Ky. Got it?"  
"Alright Ky. Just a few questions for our files, then you can go meet the others."  
  
"No." Ky stated, crossing her arms.  
"What?" Xavier looked at her in surprise.  
"I'm not answering any questions for your files. There are no files on me anywhere in the world, and I'm not letting you start one now." Xavier looked at her, and Ky jerked back into her seat. Xavier felt mental shields snap down so tight he was visibly thrown back. "Get the hell out of my head!" Ky snarled. "No one gets in my head! Except my cousins, and I don't even let them in most of the time! What makes you think I'd let you in when I don't let them in? I'm out of here."  
  
Ky tried to get up out of the chair, but Logan grabbed her shoulders and forced her back down.  
"Ky, we don't need you on file." Xavier assured her. Ky visibly relaxed.  
"Maybe I'll stay around." She finally relented. Logan released her shoulders and Xavier smiled at her.  
"Welcome to the X-Men Ky." Xavier said, and Ky shook his hand reluctantly. "You'll find your uniform in your room."  
"Nah, I can get my own uniform." Ky said. "As you can tell, I've got my own kind of style, and I'd prefer to put together my own uniform."  
  
"That's fine." Xavier told her. "Do you have an idea for you team name?" He asked her. A positively cat like smile crossed Ky's face.  
"I guess I could think of one." 


End file.
